<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd rather be blind by primordialsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654282">I'd rather be blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primordialsoup/pseuds/primordialsoup'>primordialsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Help me lose my mind [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early Descent into Madness, M/M, Multi, Vex Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primordialsoup/pseuds/primordialsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulls him up and [CORRUPTED DATA]. “You’re tired Han, you just came back from a two-week rotation on [CORRUPTED DATA], you haven’t disgraced Hunters all around the system. C’mon, I’ll take you home.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kabr/Pahanin/Praedyth (Destiny), Pahanin/Rezyl Azzir, Pahanin/Rezyl Azzir (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Help me lose my mind [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd rather be blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been successfully prodded into making more content for this accursed pairing that wants to rip out my heart.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> TYPE: </b> <em> HIDDEN SURVEILLANCE FEED [GHOST ( </em> <b> <em> Designate: </em> </b> <em> Vincent) INITIATIVE] </em> </p><p><b>PARTIES:</b> <em>Two [2]. One [1] Guardian-type, Class Hunter, designate </em><em>Pahanin</em><em> [ph]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, designate Rezyl Azzir [ra]</em> </p><p><b>ASSOCIATIONS:</b> <em>Pahanin</em><em>; </em><em>Azzir</em><em>, </em><em>Rezyl</em><em>; </em><em>Praedyth</em><em>; </em><em>Kabr</em><em>; Last City [Earth]</em> </p><p><b> TIMESTAMP: [ </b> <b> <em> DATA CORRUPTED] </em> </b> </p><p><b> //VIDEO AND AUDIO AVAILABLE// </b> </p><p><b>//PLAYBACK FOLLOWS…/</b> </p><p><br/>
“Rezyl!” </p><p>The Titan looks up from the datapad in his hands, stopping his absentminded pacing and blinks statistics and battle plans out of his eyes. He looks up at Pahanin grinning at him from the door. He returns the grin and tosses the datapad back on his cluttered desk before he closes the distance to clasp Pahanin on the shoulder. </p><p>“Han! When did you and the others return? You should’ve called ahead, I would’ve met you all at landing after I cleared all...this up.” He deflates as he looks over his shoulder at the mess on the desk and feels tiredness seep back into his bones. Shaxx has dropped heaps and heaps of things for Rezyl to look over and revise and approve and if he didn’t know better, he’d say Shaxx is trying to shove his position at Rezyl. </p><p>Pahanin taps his chestplate and comes inside, slipping around Rezyl’s bulk taking up the door. “Not even ten minutes ago. Kabr went to talk to Zavala and P wanted to pick up some things from the mausoleum before we headed home.” Pahanin shrugs his shoulders stiffly and moves back to stretch his arms above his head. </p><p>Rezyl looks at the arc of Pahanin’s back and snaps his gaze away, closing the door and goes back to his desk, starts fixing the mess into piles. He snorts, “You mean the Warlock libraries.” </p><p>“Yeah, have you been there? It’s a mausoleum!” Pahanin says incredulously and throws himself on the tiny couch Rezyl has in his tiny office, stretches over the cushions, makes himself real comfortable and Rezyl’s gaze lingers on him despite his efforts not to. </p><p>The Titan leans back on the desk, hums noncommittally and says in a deadpan voice. “It can be a little dreary. Maybe you should tell Praedyth to shed some light in there.” </p><p>Pahanin groans tiredly and covers his face with his hand, “Are you kidding, he’d just pop a fireball in his hand and call the job done, I’d be so mortified and he’ll be insufferable and not ever let it gooo…” </p><p>The Titan bites on his lip to smother his chuckles and pushes a small paper stack to the side slowly. Pahanin sniffs and looks over at the man’s face suspiciously for a moment before his face crumbles. </p><p>He wails and smothers his face in the lumpy pillow. “...You are kidding! Oh Traveler, you’re kidding and I fell for it. That’s it! I’m a disgrace to all Hunters, outwitted by a Titan! Oh Traveler take me into your loving embrace and snuff me out, I don’t deserve this life anymore-” </p><p>The monotone monologue breaks Rezyl’s composure and he starts laughing, full bellied and loud. He bends over and slaps his knee. </p><p>“Yeah, laugh it up. Laugh at the poor, washed up Hunter. He deserves it, I need to be publicly ridiculed. Oh no, what will Kabr say, he’ll be so disappointed! I haven’t lost even one of our debates and then I lose to fucking Azzir.” </p><p>Pahanin rolls over out of the couch, dumping himself unceremoniously to the ground and stretches his arms to the ceiling. “Light take me, I’m ready.” </p><p>It’s said so dispassionately Rezyl stops his chuckling with a huff and goes to stand over Pahanin. He looks down at the exhausted Hunter with a dotting smile and leans down to pick him by the armpits. </p><p>He pulls him up and dumps him over his shoulder. “You’re tired Han, you just came back from a two-week rotation on Mars, you haven’t disgraced Hunters all around the system. C’mon, I’ll take you home.” </p><p>Pahanin’s breath comes out in an ‘oof’, stomach falling on top of Rezyl’s armored shoulder. Then he lets go and just hangs there like a sack of potatoes. “No, it’s over Rezyl, the deed has been done, there’s no turning back.” </p><p>Rezyl rolls his eyes, “I’m sure Kabr and Praedyth can forgive you.” </p><p>“But I could never look them in the eye again!” He feels Pahanin tap weakly against the plate on his back. </p><p>Rezyl walks over to the door, carefully maneuvering them both out. “You’ll be fine Han, you can’t survive without them anyway.” </p><p>“No, I don’t think I can...You think they’ll still like me?” He sounds so sleepy and lovesick Rezyl can’t help the sad smile from creeping over his face. </p><p>“Of course, they love you Pahanin.” </p><p>He closes the door behind them. </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p><b> TYPE: </b> <em> HIDDEN SURVEILLANCE FEED [GHOST ( </em> <b> <em> Designate: </em> </b> <em> Vincent) INITIATIVE] </em> </p><p><b>PARTIES:</b> <em>Two [2]. One [1] Guardian-type, Class Hunter, designate </em><em>Pahanin</em><em> [</em><em>ph</em><em>]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, designate </em><em>Rezyl</em> <em>Azzir</em><em> [ra]</em> </p><p><b>ASSOCIATIONS:</b> <em>Pahanin</em><em>; </em><em>Azzir</em><em>, </em><em>Rezyl</em><em>;</em><em> Last City [Earth]</em> </p><p><b> TIMESTAMP: </b> <em> 7-7-277 </em> </p><p><b> //VIDEO AND AUDIO AVAILABLE// </b> </p><p><b> //PLAYBACK FOLLOWS…/ </b> </p><p> </p><p>“Rezyl!” </p><p>The Titan looks up from the datapad in his hands, stopping his absentminded pacing and blinks statistics from his eyes and shakes the grating of bones from his ears. He looks up at Pahanin grinning at him from the door. He returns the grin and tosses the datapad back on his cluttered desk before he closes the distance to draw the Hunter in his arms and plant a firm kiss on his smiling lips. </p><p>“Han! When did you return? You should’ve called ahead, I would’ve met you at landing after I cleared all...this up.” He deflates as he looks over his shoulder at the mess on the desk and feels tiredness and resentment seep back into his bones. Shaxx has dropped heaps and heaps of things for Rezyl to look over and revise and approve and if he didn’t know better, he’d say Shaxx is trying to shove his position at Rezyl. Or keep him distracted, he’s not sure. </p><p>Pahanin pecks him on the cheek and comes inside, slipping around Rezyl’s bulk taking up the door. “Not even ten minutes ago. Zavala wants a report and I think I found something to drop off for the scribes in the mausoleum but I’m too tired for either.” Pahanin shrugs his shoulders stiffly and moves back to stretch his arms above his head. </p><p>Rezyl looks appreciatively at the arc of Pahanin’s back, closing the door and goes back to his desk, starts fixing the mess into piles. He snorts, “You mean the Warlock libraries.” </p><p>“Yeah, have you been there? It’s a mausoleum!” Pahanin says incredulously and throws himself on the tiny couch Rezyl has in his tiny office, stretches over the cushions, makes himself real comfortable and Rezyl’s soft gaze lingers on him. </p><p>The Titan leans back on the desk, hums noncommittally and says in a deadpan voice. “It can be a little dreary. Maybe you should tell Ikora to pop some lamps in there.” </p><p>Pahanin groans tiredly and covers his face with his hand, “Are you kidding, she’d just raise a brow and ask since when a Hunter cares about the poor Warlocks’ eyes, I’d be so mortified and she’ll be insufferable and never let it gooo…” </p><p>The Titan bites on his lip to smother his chuckles and pushes a small stack of handcannon parts to the side slowly. Pahanin sniffs and looks over at the man’s face suspiciously for a moment before his face crumbles. </p><p>He wails and smothers his face in the lumpy pillow. “...You are kidding! Oh Traveler, you’re kidding and I fell for it. That’s it! I’m a disgrace to all Hunters, outwitted by a Titan! Oh, Traveler take me into your loving embrace and snuff me out, I don’t deserve this life anymore-” </p><p>The monotone monologue breaks Rezyl’s composure and he starts laughing, full bellied and loud. He bends over and slaps his knee. He fights for breath and feels like he can keep laughing until he dies. </p><p>“Yeah, laugh it up. Laugh at the poor, washed up Hunter. He deserves it, I need to be publicly ridiculed. Oh no, what will Caliban say, he’ll be so disappointed! I haven’t lost even one of our debates and then I lose to fucking Azzir.” </p><p>Pahanin rolls over out of the couch, dumping himself unceremoniously to the ground and stretches his arms to the ceiling. “Light take me, I’m ready.” </p><p>It’s said so dispassionately Rezyl manages to stop his near manic cackling with a huff and an indulgent smile and goes to stand over Pahanin. He looks down at the Hunter with a teasing smile and leans down to pick him, hands under the Hunter’s knees and around his waist. </p><p>He pulls him up and holds him to his chest. “You’re tired Han, you just came back from a two-week rotation on Venus, you haven’t disgraced Hunters all around the system. C’mon, I’ll take you home.” </p><p>Pahanin looks up at Rezyl with smirking lips and brows raised high, and with the dark circles under his eyes, Rezyl find him even more charming. “Ah, home sounds nice, I can hide away from my shame. Yours or mine?” </p><p>Rezyl chuckles and leans in, “Hm, I don’t know. Maybe any vengeful Hunters won’t look at my place to extract their rightful vengeance.” </p><p>“Oh, my. Will you be the big bad dragon to my damsel in distress?” Pahanin wraps his arms around Rezyl’s shoulders and presses his lips to the underside of Rezyl’s jaw. </p><p>Rezyl hums and walks over to the door, carefully maneuvering them both out. “I’ll make sure to keep you hidden away at the top of the spire, away from prying eyes, all to myself.” </p><p>“Oh, whatever will I do? What if nobody ever comes to save me from your clutches? What if so long passes I’ll fall in love and never want to leave?” He sounds so sweet and playful Rezyl can’t help kissing Pahanin’s temple, his brow, his cheek, the upturned corner of his mouth. </p><p>“Then I suppose I’ll have to keep you.” </p><p>He closes the door behind them. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone go blame Oli and Gil.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>